We were meant to be
by CrazyPurpleKitten
Summary: Dom and Letty get into a fight, Letty leaves Dom to think for a while and stays with her mother. Leaving Dom was the worst mistake of her life, Dom is now facing problems of his own and so is Letty. A certain someone decides to come between them, but what would they do?
1. Chapter 1: Life of a cheater

We were meant to be

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story nor do I own the movie franchise.

Summary: Dom and Letty get into a fight, Letty leaves Dom to think for a while and stays with her mother. Leaving Dom was the worst mistake of her life, Dom is now facing problems of his own...

Dom was caught by Letty with another girl, well, of course, Letty didn't like it...

"I can't even look at you right now," Letty snapped.

"Letty, I'm sorry, okay? I won't do it again!" he said softly.

"Won't do it again? You know how many times I caught you with another girl? 5 times, Dom! FIVE! I've had enough, I'm leaving for my mom's..." she yelled. Dom sighed. Deep down she still loved him, and he has always loved her.

"Are you breaking up with me?" he said his voice thick with anger. She shook her head.

"No, I'm giving you time to think, this is the last straw Toretto, I gave to way too many chances," she said angrily, as she was packing her bags leaving some of her belongings behind indicating that she would come back, and when she did, she expected him to never cheat on her again. She left the house quietly and drove all the way to her mother's home in San Francisco, her mom moved there when her father had died, wanting to leave her memories behind and knowing that Letty would be safe with Dom.

It was a long drive, which gave her time to think things through she would stay there for 2 weeks as she haven't seen her mother for so long. She arrived at last and was welcomed warmly by her mother and grandmother. They sat down and talked about how things were going and the incident with Dom. Her grandmother said things would be fine with Dom and he'll learn his lesson soon enough.

On the other hand, Dom was sorry, very sorry for what he had done, he had nearly lost Letty, for good. He waited for her, he didn't sleep nor eat or even walk out of his room. Mia brought him food three times a day, but always left with a tray full of food. He still drank, of course, or else he'd be day within a day or two. A week passed and he stilled waited. Then, the doorbell rang.

Assuming it was his love, he sprinted down the stairs and opened the door, instead there stood Stephanie, the girl Letty had caught him with months ago. She waltzed in and it was then that he noticed that she was pregnant. He hoped it was not his, he couldn't let Letty go. Again. Stephanie took a seat and dropped a huge bomb on him, it was his baby. _Dom's _. How would he tell Letty? Mia was speechless, she was frozen on her spot. Leon dropped his drink while Vince and Jesse just stood silently near the doorway.

Dom demanded for a paternity test and asked her how far along she was. She said 4 months and she will not take a test. Dom grew even more suspicious but still needed to know whether she was lying or not. Letty was coming home soon as it's been 12 days. She called Mia earlier and said she would be there for two weeks. We gave Stephanie the guest room and unsurprisingly, she had already packed her bags.

Later on in the evening, Letty was on her way back, she planned to get back in exactly 2 weeks but she left a little early. And on the way there, she called Dom but unfortunately, Dom did not pick up. Stephanie did.

"Hello?" an unfamiliar voice said slowly.

"Uh, it's Letty, is Dom there?"

"Oh, yes he's sleeping though..."

"Who are you? Why do you have my boyfriend's phone?"

"Oh, I'm Stephanie, remember me? I'm pregnant with Dom's baby, so...I'd rather you broke up with him," she sneered. Letty nearly ran a guy over. The parked the car safely before she replied.

"WHAT?" she yelled.

"Yes you heard it right, bye! Oh, and come pack your bags," Stephanie said. Letty drove back to the house in tears, not because she's weak, because she's had enough. She slammed the car door and ran to the door, unlocking it with her key, she walked up to her and Dom's room, upset.

Dom heard the door open and as it was 1am, all the people in the household were asleep. As soon as he saw Letty, he sprang out of bed and hugged her tight, only she didn't hug him back. He gripped onto her hand, not wanting to let it go and looked at her teared stained face, her eyes were red and puffy. She knew about Stephanie. She took a deep breath and told me about the phone call. She even asked him how far along Stephanie was. Dom told her 4 months , approximately.

She shook her head and punch Dom in the chest. Then, they heard someone call Letty's name. It was Stephanie. She swanned in to Dom's room.

"Oh, packing?" she asked innocently. Letty snorted. And did so. Dom told her to get back to bed, when she refused, he asked her if she cared about the baby, and if she did, she would get some rest. She huffed and walked away. Dom quickly shut the door. Letty walked up to him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"What was that for?" Dom asked, surprised. Letty smiled.

"For getting her out of the way," she replied nonchalantly.

"Wait, aren't you mad at me for getting her pregnant?" Dom stuttered. She shook her head and laughed.

"Dom, we were in Mexico four months ago," she replied. Dom stared at her, amused.

"What?"

"I think it's mine," he whispered. Letty stared at him, surprised.

"Then think again," she snapped and went over to their bed, and drifted off to sleep. She too needed to tell Dom something, but she doesn't think he's ready yet...


	2. Chapter 2: The Lie

We were meant to be

Chapter 2: The Lie

Letty woke up, alone. Beside her, was no Dom, where was he? She was too sleepy to find him. She looked at her alarm clock, which she muted a few hours ago. It was 3pm. She had slept for about 15 hours. Suddenly, she was hit by a wave of nausea, and ran to the toilet as fast as she could and vomited. She was lucky no one heard her, she didn't want anyone knowing.

She sat there on the floor for ages, she was thinking how her life would be like, she found out she was pregnant when she was with her mom. She was extremely happy, but now, it's not right. She couldn't raise a kid with Dom while he raised two kids with two women. Letty wouldn't kill it. Never. She was too weak to get up so she flushed the toilet and sat there, staring at the ceiling.

Mia, on the other hand, hated Stephanie with all her heart, she knew Stephanie was lying just to get Dom and his money. What some people would do for money these days is shocking. Stephanie wanted to get revenge on Letty, as she was actually Dom's ex. Mia will not stay in the same room as Stephanie and tries not to breathe the same air as her.

Why does Dom think the kid's his? So he _has_ been cheating on Letty! If only he could be happy with one woman. Once he loses her, he's not getting her back this time. Letty could only hope that the kid isn't his. She was still sitting on the floor when Dom walked in. He offered her some food but as soon as she could smell the food, she started vomiting. Dom quietly rubbed her back and helped her to the sink.

After that, he carried her to their bed and laid her down. Wow, talk about a caring boyfriend who cheated on her. Letty was too tired to deny, Dom looked at her suspiciously, but decided not to ask her anything yet.

"Where's Stephanie?" she whispered.

"Her room, me and Mia just dragged her to the hospital to take a test to see if the baby's mine, are you okay?" he said quietly.

"Yeah, it's just food poisoning, got it since I was at my mom's, I ate some bad fish," Letty lied.

"Oh,"

Dom left Letty to rest and went to the garage to work while Mia crept slowly into Dom and Letty's bedroom.

"Letty," Mia whispered harshly, suspecting something was up with her long time friend, and she knew it isn't food poisoning. Letty groaned.

"What?"

"Are you pregnant?" Letty sat straight up, causing Mia to jump a little.

"No," Letty lied. Liars aren't always successful, at least not with some people. Mia snorted and shook her head.

"Yeah right,"

"Mia! Please don't tell Dom, it's not his," Letty lied. Again. Mia jumped up from the bed. A shocked look was plastered on her face, then came a grin.

"You can't lie, Leticia,"

"Just please, don't tell him? I want the Stephanie thing to be over first," Letty pleaded, giving up. That, was in fact a lie, ladies and gentlemen, because what Letty had in mind was different. She doesn't even know what to do, sure she wanted to keep it, but would Dom approve? I mean, with two ladies it's already a mess, but two kids from different mothers? Now that is just wrong.

Mia nodded happily and walked out. She couldn't wait to see her niece or nephew. Well, now let's go back to Dom who left a few hours ago, the test results would arrived in two days time. He was worried about the kid, of course he didn't want it she's NOT Letty. He only had plans for him and Letty, he could only picture him and Letty. Why was he so stupid?

Stephanie was on the phone with her younger brother who was a doctor. Yes, a doctor who had access to change documents, including blood test. Life isn't always fair and sometimes, when things go wrong you can't go right, you need to keep going and fight for who you truly love.

She told her loyal and faithful brother to change the blood test results so that it would say the Dominic was in fact, the biological father of the child. This, is even worse than Letty's lies, this, is a crime, waiting to be solved. But no one knows about Stephanie, they have just seen her in races, lets get this straight, she's a horrible racer. Letty has won her multiple times and boy, was she mad about that.

Leon, Vince and Jesse didn't take the news too well and stayed out of everyone's way instead. But Letty needs to stop lying already, doesn't she? The truth, yes the TRUTH, is, Letty doesn't even know if she is going to tell Dom or raise the child her, maybe San Francisco isn't too bad?


	3. Chapter 3: The Decision

We were meant to be

Chapter 3: The Decision

_I read your reviews and realized that I've been writing in no one's point of view and I'll switch it up to make it easier for you. And also, english isn't my first language and I didn't turn my grammar and spell check on. Anyways, thanks for the support and ideas!_

Letty's POV

I hoped the results would say that the baby wasn't Dom's but maybe it is. I had asked a friend of mine about Stephanie and found out that both her father and brother were doctors and she came from a wealthy family, but got kicked out because she dropped out of college to race. Only her brother will talk to her know because her mother and father are both disappointed.

When Stephanie was downstairs complaining about how hot the air conditioner was, I crept into her bedroom. I looked around, and found what I was looking for, her phone. I looked through her emails and recent calls and found that she got an email from her brother, a document. I couldn't open it on her phone because, the file was locked and I needed the password.

What was so important? Is it the test result? I was about to send the file to my phone but then I heard Stephanie say she was coming up so I quickly put the phone back in place and ran back to my room. I needed to see that document. I need Mia's help, it's great that only Mia knows about the baby, she wouldn't tell anyone. I'm still thinking about going to San Francisco to live with my mom and raise my child there.

I want the tell Dom, though, he would never let us go. But then, there's Stephanie and her daughter. They just found out today and Dom seemed pretty happy about it, or maybe he was just faking a smile? I knew he had always wanted a little girl, so that he can kill anyone who breaks her heart and just be a protective father. Stephanie walked into the room rubbing her bulging belly and smiling triumphantly. I ignored her and walked away and told her to get out of me and Dom's room.

If I tell Dom, it would make her mad as hell. I wanted to see that, I'll make her as angry as she could be. I know she's lying, everyone thinks so, but Dom, he believes it's his. I don't know why four months ago we were in Mexico and I made sure he wasn't cheating. So, why believe her? Was this some kind of act? I don't think so... but I'm telling him. Tonight, when he walks through the front door I'm going to tell him right there where Stephanie can hear it.

He has probably learnt his lesson but I want to irritate him more. I want to show him what he feels like to be cheated on, but as my grandmother always says, when a man cheats on you, make him pay. How will I make him pay? Of course Mia would be on her brother's side and not help me but I have got a few friends out there who could help. Maybe I won't? Should I?

I was still thinking when I heard Dom walk in. I walked up to him smiling widely and whispered in his ears.

"I'm pregnant," he grinned and kissed me passionately. Then, he hugged me and started laughing happily. I smirked, so much for thinking he'd be angry when I told him. And for mere seconds, I forgot about the drama that's been happening and just thought of what my life would be like. I thought about what we would name the baby and I completely forgot about Stephanie.

She was standing there, her face red with anger. Everyone's attention was on us. Mia was smiling and Jesse,Leon and Vince, well, they look slightly confused.

"What? You're not gonna ask _her_ if the baby's yours?" Stephanie asked, clearly annoyed. Dom and Mia snorted. The other boys just grinned as the gave both of us a hug and said congratulations. Dom then turned to Stephanie, putting an arm around my hip.

"Oh, I know it's mine," he replied then he turned to me and whispered.

"Don't even think I'm happy about _her_ kid," I shook my head and smiled.

"Hey Stephanie, move out of the way, congratulations are in order," Mia said as Stephanie backed up angrily. Mia gave Dom a hug and a kiss on the cheek and gave me a wink and a hug. Stephanie glared at us.

"How can you be so happy about her baby and not ours?" she shrieked.

"No lets say our baby, our as in me and Letty's, we still need the results for _yours_," he said calmly. Sitting down on the couch while I did the same. She shook her head angrily and sent a me a death glare.

Stephanie's POV

I needed to be rid of Letty and the kid, how? I have friends everywhere, and they would be willing to help me to get Dom. It was him who broke up with me for Letty. I don't see why, I think I look way better than her. I need to at least get her out of the house but my goal is to get rid of her. Forever.

He took great care of her (Letty). He helped her sit down, he made her drink a lot of milk and eat extremely healthy foods. He made sure she was comfortable and didn't work too hard. He made sure everything was perfect for her. But me, well we'll have to wait for the test, which I had Stephan, my older brother alter the test to make it say that the baby is Dom's. I know how much he wants a daughter, he won't be able to say know. The worst that could happen is Letty having a girl as well. I'll make sure the kid's gone before it can make an appearance in this world.

Letty's POV

Dom took the news so well, I couldn't be happier but my only hope is the test will say Dom isn't the father of Stephanie's kid. I loved Dom even more for not even questioning if our baby was his or not. I have a great family, minus the one who's living in our guest room.


	4. Chapter 4: Lying isn't an option

We were meant to be

Chapter 4: Lying isn't an option

Letty's POV

Dom couldn't stop talking once he found out. He kept asking me if I needed anything, if I was comfortable and all that. I don't get why he is convinced Stephanie's kid is his, I needed to talk to him about it. I waited all day long, which I spent lounging on the couch, taking a nap, watching TV and eating. Dom banned me from the garage AND the shop, knowing I would go there and help Mia if I had nothing to do.

Stephanie, on the other hand, went to see her brother, I would have followed her but I was really tired. I knew something was up, and so did Mia, who followed Stephanie to her brother's apartment, but without any luck, she couldn't hear a thing they were saying. It must be top secret then, no one can lie forever. Mia had to go back to work at the shop so she couldn't stay there all day.

At around 12pm Dom called asking me if I had eaten and that there was food in the fridge for me, he'll be back by 5pm and he misses me, we talked for a while, but I had no idea Stephanie was listening to us. After Dom hung up, I turned to an evil-looking Stephanie. She smirked.

"Why don't you get some food?"

"Why do you care?"

"I heard Dom made it specially for you this morning,"

"Heard? From who?" I said, not sure if I should eat the food.

"Mia," she said sitting down. I grabbed a banana and a cup of milk and headed upstairs to take a nap instead.

_5 hours later_

I was half asleep when Dom walked into our room, looking a little bit disappointed. I lazily sat up and smiled at him. He returned it and gave me a quick kiss on the head.

"Hey, why didn't you eat the pasta I made for you?" he asked softly.

"Stephanie kept nagging me to eat it, I was scared she put something in it," I said as he nodding, sitting down next to me and put an arm around me protectively. I smiled.

"Dom?"

"Hm?"

"Why do you think Stephanie's kid is yours? I told you we were in Mexico," I said devastated. He sighed, his grip tightening.

"I know, she was also in Mexico," he said slowly. I inhale sharply, squeezing my eyes shut, I quickly moved away from him and glared at him.

"You cheated on me?!" I screamed jumping up from the bed.

"Letty, I was drunk it was a mistake," he started. I've had enough.

"You _swore_ that there wouldn't be _any_ other women in your life but me! And of course Mia, but thats another story, why did you do that?" I said angrily. He got up and I backed up.

"Letty, I'm sorry," he whispered, "I really do want to start a family with you, I'm sorry," I sighed knowing he would win eventually, and I did want the baby to have a father so I told him all about the email and Stephanie sneaking out to see her brother and just everything I found out so far. He had the strangest look on his face after I had finished talking.

"Do you believe me?" he nodded.

"Yes, baby, I do believe you," I sighed.

"I'm still mad," I muttered.

"Yes, I know you are and I respect you for that, what I have done was wrong and I have learnt my lesson, I made a huge mistake, but I have to be responsible for it, but Letty, you know that no matter what you are the only woman in my heart, right? You are my world, Letty. I know I don't sound like myself right now but this is how I truly and honestly feel about you, I love you," he said softly, caressing my cheeks gently. Silent tears rolled down my cheeks as he hugged me tight.

"Dom! The doctors appointment is tomorrow!" Stephanie called knocking the door and entered, snickering as she saw me. I groaned and got back into bed, listening to their conversation.

"Uh yeah, okay," he stammered.

"What are we going to call _her_?" she asked, emphasizing on the 'her', which meant she knew Dom's desire to have a daughter. What if I have a boy?

"Uh, Stephanie, can we talk later?" he said. She huffed and walked out. He then turned to me, stroking my hair softly.

"Letty, I know what you're thinking, I don't care if it's a boy or a girl," he said calmly. I grinned, this is why I love him, I don't need to tell him if he needs anything, he just knows.

"I'm going to talk to Stephanie in her room," he said winking as I smirked back, causing him to laugh softly. I knew exactly what he was going to do. Check her email. I drifted off to sleep, willing to get at least an hour of sleep before dinner, which Mia always gives me double the food because I'm 'eating for two'.

Dom's POV

I didn't bother to knock and barged straight into Stephanie's room AKA the guest room which was tidy and neat. Her phone was on a pile of books and she was sitting there reading a book about, uh, names? She keeps nagging me to chose a name when she hasn't even bothered to think of some herself. I was happy that it was a girl but it would be even better if it was with Letty. Not that I wouldn't love a boy, I would teach him about cars and everything my father taught me.

There was a note on the floor, which had numbers on it, as if it was a passcode, as Stephanie put the book down, I quickly grabbed it and shoved it into my pocket. She smiled widely rubbing her bulging belly.

"So?"

"I was thinking, maybe we could name her, uh, Baylee?" I said thoughtfully. She grinned.

"I love that name! How about Baylee Ann?" she said excitedly. I fake-smiled down at her and nodded. I made a pretty lame excuse and rushed out of the room. I would grab her phone later on. I had the passcode, I know just what to do with it.

_I'll try to update more, sorry! School had been trying to kill me! :( Please review so that I know you're still reading!_


	5. Chapter 5 : Caught Out Cold

We were meant to be

Chapter 5: Caught out Cold

Letty's POV

As Dom headed to Stephanie's room I sat there waiting anxiously. It wasn't until I found out he had been cheating on me, with more than one person. Someone left a voicemail on his phone, it was a woman's voice but I didn't know who's it was. The voicemail said:

"Dommy! It's Hayley! I miss you so much! Can we meet up this Saturday?"

I mean, Dommy? Where was he anyways? I sat waiting for him patiently on the bed, clutching his phone, my evidence that he had been cheating. He walked in happily but when he saw my face his expression changed.

"Letty is something wr-" he started nervously.

"Don't! Why Dom? WHY?" I screamed throwing the phone at him. It him Dom in the head which I aimed for.

"Check the voicemail," I instructed coldly. He did so and looked at me surprised.

"Wh-Who Hayley?" he stated, confused.

"WHO? ASK YOURSELF! YOU'VE BEEN CHEATING AGAIN?!" I asked in tears.

"No, Letty," he said nervously.

"I'm ashamed to call you my boyfriend and the father of my child!" I shouted as he stepped back. Those words must've hurt.

"I DID NOT CHEAT!" he roared angrily,

"Oh yeah? Well that how come Stephanie's like that, huh? How come?" I said angrily as I stood up and slapped in across the face. A few moments later red marks started to appear.

"LETTY I DIDN'T CHEAT?" he shouted angrily stepping up towards me.

"Who's Hayley?" I asked coldly.

"No one! Letty, please believe me!" he begged.

"How can I believe you after what you have done? How can I? I trusted you, Dominic," I said sadly.

"I never ch-" he started. That was when I lost it. Enough with the lies I punched him in the face and slapped his face once more, he pushed me back, hard, I was lucky I didn't miscarry.

"Dom," I said shocked, he never hurt me, not physically.

"Letty, I'm sorry, are you okay?" he asked worriedly. I just stared at him.

"I never cheated since you told me you were pregnant! " he said softly. I didn't believe him.

"Seven times, Dom, seven," I whispered. I had a really bad headache and needed to lie down.

"I'm sorry, baby, I'm sorry," he apologized.

"Go away," I said as I pointed to the door. He sighed and walked out of the door. I drifted off to sleep. I needed to take better care of myself, for the sake of my baby.

Mia came up and brought me dinner and we talked. I told her Dom cheated on me again, Mia said he went out of the house for a drive, an hour ago and wouldn't answer his phone at all. We talked some more, about Mia's work and the shop. Dom then walked in quietly. I could tell he regretted cheating but I wasn't going to let him off the hook that easily. Mia walked out carrying the tray that was full of food out, giving us some privacy. Almost everyone knew we were fighting, well, everyone in the household anyways.

"I'll sleep on the couch," he said taking some clothes and headed to the door. Before he walked out he turned to me.

"I'm sorry, I won't ever do it again, I know your mad and I respect your space, goodnight, I love you," he said softly before walking out shutting the door. His cheek was red and bruised.

I didn't answer him, I'm hurt, what could I have said? I slept a lot easier lately which was a plus but just tonight I didn't sleep well, I kept hearing the voicemail over and over again. As if it was repeated, like a tape.

The next morning, I found Dom making breakfast in the kitchen. He turned to me the instant I walked in and offered me a plate. I took it gratefully and started eating. Dom and the boys went to work and Mia went to the shop, leaving me and Stephanie in the house.

While I was busy lounging on the couch watching TV, Stephanie waltzed in gracefully, smirking.

"We chose a name," she said triumphantly.

"Oh yeah? What?" I mumbled.

"Baylee Ann," she said proudly sitting down rubbing her belly.

"Thats great, who chose Baylee?" I asked. I wasn't interested.

"Dom," she said casually. I nodded and continued watching TV while Stephanie talked to her kid.

"How far along are you?" she suddenly asked.

"12 weeks, why?" I replied suspiciously. She shrugged.

"Just wondering," she replied nonchalantly. Her phone rang, she sent me a quick evil smile and walked out of the room.

"Dom? Oh, she's fine, yes, yes i did, bye, love you," Stephanie said, or at least that was what I heard. Why would Dom be calling Stephanie? I glanced down at my phone. 46 missed calls and 20 texts from Dom. He has problems. I sighed, I don't know if I can forgive him...

Stephanie's POV

I could hear Dom and Letty fighting in their room. I smirked, my hard work really is paying off. There's no Hayley. Dom never cheated but who has proof? Letty won't trust Dom again. I got a new phone and called Dom, when Letty didn't answer I left a message. I recorded the message and as soon as I knew Letty and Dom weren't sleeping in the same room anymore, I put the recorded tape next to Letty, making it play over and over again.

If the baby's a girl (Letty's) , I would have to do something about it wouldn't I?

Dom never cheats on Letty, if he's sane, usually when he cheats it by accident, he's drunk.

Letty's POV

Dom came home late, and drunk. Everyone was asleep and I was in the kitchen getting myself a snack. He staggered in and sat on the table. Part of me was mad the other part wanted to help him. I guess the other half of me that wanted to help him won.

"Dom, you're drunk," I said softly put a hand on his shoulder, he slapped my hand and pushed it away.

"Go away, I have a girlfriend and I love her," he muttered getting up and he headed to the living room. I stood there, astounded. Should I forgive him? I sighed, sitting down slowly. Should I?


	6. Chapter 6: The Truth

We were meant to be

Chapter 6: The Truth

Letty's POV

Dom didn't go to work the next morning but Mia and the others did as it's Saturday. I walked slowly downstairs to find Dom sleeping soundly on the couch. I couldn't see Stephanie anywhere, which was weird, she was here ALL the time. I crept up to her room, she wasn't there. Her phone was. I grabbed it slowly, then, when I thought she wasn't there, I headed for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Stephanie sneered, I turned around in shock.

"To tell Dom the kid isn't his," I replied.

"Mine or yours?" she snapped, stepping forward.

"Don't touch me," I growled, she stepped forward even more.

"DOM!" I called. Stephanie grabbed hold of my neck. I struggled to get her to let go but she had a gun pointed at my abdomen.

"It's his, how many times do you think he's cheated on you, Letty? How many? The email you found, it was my dad's will. I can show it to you," she let go of me and showed me a paper, and as she said, it was a will.

"Get out," she ordered, pointing to the door. I sighed, I had to face reality, the truth. I still didn't believe her, I never will.

I walked back downstairs and into the living room where Dom was pretty much awake. He turned to look at me sadly.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered "I swear I don't know who the hell Hayley is..."

"How can you not know, Dom?" I asked softly sitting down next to him.

"Have you seen me go out since you told me?"

"You go to work, how can I be so sure?"

"Ask Vince, and also do I come back home late at night?"

"No...only yesterday..."

Suddenly, Mia barged right into the living room.

"I know who Hayley is," she said, panting.

"Who?" Dom and I asked in unison.

"Stephanie," she said finally, "I heard her say the exact same message in her room AND I found this recording machine when I took the trash out this morning,". Dom instantly took the machine and pressed play, and the message he received earlier really was there. I felt tears of relief trickle down my face as Dom wiped it off carefully.

"I'm sorry..." he apologized again, pulling me into a tight embrace, rubbing my back slowly. I nodded lazily.

Dom's POV

Letty was asleep in my arms, Mia was making dinner and the boys were sitting in front of the TV playing video games. Stephanie walked in and stared at Letty, then rolled her eyes.

"What's you problem, Stephanie, or let's say, Hayley?!" I said angrily. She gasped. Letty's a heavy sleeper so she didn't hear the conversation, which is a plus, I don't want to give her another headache.

"How did you find out? She told you didn't she?" Stephanie shouted pointing to Letty. I shook my head.

"You don't need to know, just STOP trying to break us up!" I yelled back causing Letty to stir in her sleep a little. Stephanie huffed and stormed out of the room angrily.

_2 months later_

"Ready to find out the gender of the baby?" the doctor asked smiling at us. We both nodded as I held Letty's hand.

"Okay...It's a...uh...girl!" the doctor announced. I grinned at Letty while she looked at me with tear-filled eyes and smiled back.

Letty's POV

I couldn't believe my luck. My baby's a girl. Dom called Mia right after the check-up. I could hear Mia screaming, Dom couldn't not stop smiling. Now I get to see Stephanie's face when she finds out. We returned home shortly after Dom told Mia and we were greeted with a huge hug from Mia.

The boys started messing around with Dom while Mia and I went to sit on the couch to talk. An hour or so later Stephanie came walking in.

"So? Boy or girl?" she asked innocently.

"Girl," Dom replied grinning as he put an arm around me and while his hand rubbed my belly softly.

"Oh," she said, obviously disappointed. Mia sent me a quick wink.

"So what are you going to call her?" Jesse piped up.

"Don't know yet," Dom said happily.

We had dinner and headed upstairs. Dom was in the shower and I was waiting for him, until I overheard Stephanie on the phone.

"Stephan? It's Stephanie. How do you make someone miscarry? Yes, her, she's having a girl..."

I didn't hear the rest of the conversation because she must've walked away. Why would she do such thing? For revenge? No, I won't let her kill my little girl. I put an arm around my stomach protectively.

"Hey, are you okay?" Dom said quietly.

"No..." I said shakily as I relayed what Stephanie said.

"No one's touching you, okay? Both of you," he whispered soothingly as he got into bed and I slowly drifted off to sleep with him right beside me.

The next morning I woke up to find Dom talking to my stomach, I've never seen him so happy. I grinned.

"Dom?"

"Hm?"

"I want pickles and peanut butter," I said casually.

"Pickles and peanut butter!? Are you cra-"

"DON'T finish that sentence," I threatened. He nodded and kissed the top of my head, then my tummy.

"Okay baby, I'll be up in a minute."

He came in with the tray of peanut butter and pickles and placed it on my lap. I dipped the pickle in the peanut butter and ate it. Dom looked at me awkwardly.

"How can you eat that?"

"I...don't...know.."

"But-"

"Shut up, your daughter wants it," I snapped playfully causing him to laugh at me. I threw a pillow at his head and we both started laughing, we were probably really loud because Jesse came in and asked what was so funny. We just shook our heads and smiled at each other.

After I finished eating Dom took my hand.

"Letty, will you marry me?" he asked, I smiled at him.

"Yes, I'd be honored, but you have to swear to never cheat again though," I said seriously.

"I swear," he whispered before kissing me passionately. He slid a beautiful diamond ring on my ring finger and grinned smugly.

_Later that evening_

"Guys, we've got some news," Dom announced at dinner. Everyone stopped speaking immediately and turned their heads towards our direction. Even Stephanie turned to look at us.

"Come on, talk!" Mia said happily. Dom grinned down at me.

"Dude, we don't have all night!" Leon piped up. Dom remained silent.

"DOM!" Vince and Jesse shouted.

"Me and Letty are getting married," he said casually, taking a sip of his beer. Mia screamed happily while the boys jumped out of their chairs and gave Dom either a slap in the head or a very tight hug. Mia came gave me a hug and whispered."You two are meant to be." I gave her a smile and watched while Stephanie glared at me and mouthed 'I will kill you'. My smile instantly disappeared and I guess Dom noticed.

"What did she do?" he whispered pulling our chair closer together while Leon and Mia glared at Stephanie. I knew how dangerous Stephanie could be, she is pure evil, she can't be tamed.

"Nothing to worry about," I whispered back, I know Dom wouldn't let that happen. He nodded and continued eating.

_A few days later_

I was home alone, lounging on me and Dom's bed. The door's locked because I was scared that Stephanie might come in and hurt me. I would fight, for my baby, for Dom. A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts.

"Dom?" I asked.

"No, its me," Stephanie's voice said. I shuddered pulling the blanket over my bulging belly.

"Get out,"

"You can't stay in there forever, Letty. I will kill your daughter, either before she's born or the minute she's born, I'll be rid of her, Letty, and you can't stop me, no one can."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Dom's mine, Letty, if you didn't come along and take him from me all this wouldn't have happened." she said and I heard her walk away.

"No." I muttered calling Dom, I didn't feel safe. Not at all, I had a gun next to me, but still, you never know what Stephanie can do. No one will ever know what she will do, she's willing to do anything for Dom.

"Hey, is everything okay? Have you eaten? What did you eat? How are you feeling? Did you sleep yet? How many hours? Did you-" he said quickly. He always asked me all these questions whenever I call him.

"Dom, please come home, I'll explain later, please, just come home," I pleaded.

"Okay, I'll be there in 5 minutes, take care," he replied.

The next 5 minutes or so was agonizing. I paced back and fourth in our room, holding a gun and a baseball bat.

"Letty?"

"Dom!" I said as I unlocked the door. He walked in and pulling me into a hug. I told him everything Stephanie had said earlier. And boy, he was mad as hell. He stormed into Stephanie's room and I could hear them shouting.

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

"NO!"

"DON'T YOU DARE THREATEN TO KILL MY LITTLE GIRL, I'M ONLY LETTING YOU STAY BECAUSE OF THE KID, DON'T MESS WITH LETTY EVER AGAIN OR I SWEAR, YOU'RE OUT OF HERE!"

Everything went silent. Dom stormed back into our room.

"I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you two, I love you," he said softly. I nodded. I didn't have a good feeling about this.

_A few weeks later_

Stephanie didn't dare say or do anything to me after that. She gave birth to Baylee today, she did not look like a Toretto at all. Stephanie has hazel eyes, Dom has dark brown but Baylee has blue/green eyes. Dom instantly demanded for a blood test but Stephanie told him he should wait for her to be a little older, maybe her eye color would change. She has Stephanie's nose and eye shape but I couldn't see any part of Dom in her, nothing.

_As requested, I made the chapter a little longer. Hope y'all enjoyed it!_

_CrazyPurpleKitten_


	7. Chapter 7: Finale

We were meant to be

Chapter 7: Finale

Letty's POV

Dom and I haven't decided on a name for our little baby girl yet as he was getting too excited by the day. There was never a day when he stopped talking about our daughter. I love him for that.

"Letty, she needs a name," he said finally after scanning the internet for names.

"Why don't we decide after dinner with the others?" I said as he smiled down at me and nodded.

Stephanie wasn't home and Baylee was left with me and Dom. She didn't like me. At all, it was like all she wanted to do was kick me. Dom couldn't handle her aggressive actions either, no one could calm her down but Stephanie. Is she even his? Her eyes appeared to get lighter by the day, Toretto's eyes are dark brown, Stephanie's family, as I researched, had either hazel or dark brown eyes too.

"Shh, Baylee," Dom said soothingly carrying the baby in his arms clumsily as she squirmed uncomfortably in his grasp.

"Here, give her to me," I said, unsure of what I was to do next. Dom carefully placed her in my arms and she instantly started kicking.

"Baylee, stop. Baylee! Ow! Sh-!" I yelled as she kicked my face and pulled my hair. Exactly like Stephanie. I handed her over to Dom immediately.

"Letty, you alright baby?" Dom asked nervously eying me.

"I'm okay, you get her to her mother," I said shaking my head, imagine what Baylee would be like as she grew up.

After dinner, we gathered around in the living room thinking of names.

"Calleigh?" Leon suggested, Dom shook his head.

"Don't like it,"

"Mia?" Jesse suggested laughing, Mia rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, right, Jess," she snapped playfully.

"Kristen?"

"Serena?"

"Scarlett?"

Dom was pretty much quiet the whole hour, deep in thought. He turned to me once he saw me staring.

"How about Angel? She's already my little angel anyways." he suggested.

"I love it!" I said smiling. The others agreed.

"Promise for her middle name?" I asked happily.

"Angel Promise?" he said rubbing my belly. I nodded.

"Aww! Thats an adorable name!" Mia exclaimed. Stephanie rolled her eyes and snorted.

"What's YOUR problem?" Mia snapped while Vince glared at Stephanie.

"Nothing," she said shrugging. Dom didn't seem to be paying attention, instead he was in his little world with Angel.

"Daddy loves you so much, I can't wait to see you..." he said happily to my stomach. "Daddy loves you..."

"I hate that name," Stephanie stated.

"Who cares, we like it, her name is like an angel's promise, don't you think?" Mia said angrily. Dom agreed.

"I'm sorry, Stephanie, but I think you should be feeding Baylee or something," he snapped, then continued talking to my belly.

It was a Friday night when disaster struck. I was walking down the stairs when I slipped on some water someone had spilled earlier. I fell down the stairs and cried in pain. The sharp pain in my abdomen was burning.

"DOM!" I screamed, "DOM! HELP!". He was right beside me scooping me up in his arms and drove to the hospital.

Dom's POV

"Letty, don't fall asleep, please, Letty stay with me!" I begged as I drove to the hospital. Before I knew it she was already in the ER, safe in the doctor's hands. I dialed Mia and the others to let them know where we were and what happened. An hour or so later, the doctor walked out.

"Leticia Ortiz?"

"Yes? Is she okay, doctor?"

"Yes, she's fine, she needs to be more careful though, I want her on bed rest for the rest of her pregnancy, your child is safe, which is a miracle as the mother is hurt pretty severely for a pregnant woman. But, they are both

safe now," he said slowly as I sighed in relief.

Letty's POV

I woke up, slightly dizzy. Then, I realized what just happened and where I was. My hand immediately went to my stomach. Dom was looking at me carefully.

"Did I lo-"

"No, baby, she's still with us, she our miracle," he whispered. I sighed in relief.

_2 months later_

"Come on Letty, one more push!" the doctor persuaded. I squeezed Dom's hand as he wiped the sweat off my face. I few seconds later I heard a baby's beautiful cry as tears filled my eyes. Dom was staring at our daughter in awe as silent tears slid down his eyes. Tears of joy. Our daughter was placed carefully in Dom's arms.

"Name please?" the nurse asked smiling at both of us.

"Angel Promise Toretto," Dom said smiling down at Angel. The nurse left and Dom carefully placed her in my shaking arms. I let my tears fall freely as I stared at the precious life before me. She had my nose and mouth but the rest of her was Dom, she's beautiful. I placed a kiss on her forehead carefully.

"My little Angel... " I whispered. Dom placed a kiss on my lips, then on Angel's forehead.

"I love both of you so much, " Dom said softly.

I woke up a few hours later to find Dom fussing over Angel, Stephanie sulking in the corner and Mia, just being Mia.

"Rise and shine sleepy head," Leon said grinning.

"Morning, baby," Dom said happily. I smiled, I have seriously NEVER EVER seen him smile or laugh like this, never.

"Letty's she's adorable!" Mia gushed.

"She's beautiful," Vince said excitedly.

"Dom, give her to me," I ordered hold out my arms as everyone was fussing over Angel. Dom heard me and carried her to me right away. I fed her and talked to her as she slept quietly in my arms.

"My baby girl..." I whispered softly. The room was quieter now that Angel's asleep but I noticed Stephanie glaring at my perfect little girl. I glared back at her. I would do anything to protect Angel, anything. I would kill anyone who hurts her.

We returned home the next day, Dom was driving surprisingly slow, slower than usual. He kept his eyes on the road and glanced at me and Angel once in a while, obviously making sure we were safe. Angel was her daddy's little girl, Dom spent every moment whenever he was working with Angel and I. Life's great, but I needed to know if Baylee is Dom's child.

I told Dom, who was pretty much suspicious about the whole blue-eyed situation so I crept into Stephanie's room and grabbed her hairbrush. I needed to get her hair for a DNA test, in which Dom would go with Baylee who was becoming more and more rebellious by the day. I couldn't wait to hear the answers, I needed to find out exactly why, she did all this, it isn't only because of Dom, there has to be something else too... But what?

Dom came back a few hours later, looking tired as he put Baylee down and took Angel in his arms. He instantly had a smile on his face as he rocked Angel in his huge arms. She looks so tiny in his arms. Baylee suddenly appeared and hit my baby in the head with her chubby arms and started laughing. Little Angel started crying immediately as I glared at Baylee and took my daughter from Dom.

"BAYLEE!" he yelled.

"Shh...Angel don't cry...Shh," I whispered softly cradling her. I wanted to cry seeing her cry.

"Oh my god, Letty, her face is red," Dom said sternly, caressing her tiny face. It took a while to get her to sleep, but we did it eventually.

Dom walked out angrily and I followed him, Angel still in my arms.

"Stephanie! Keep the kid out of my daughter's room!" he growled.

"Why?" she asked innocently. I snorted and glared at her angrily.

"Your kid hit Angel," Dom said angrily, keeping his voice down trying not to wake Angel up.

"So?"

"SO?! SO? NO ONE HURTS MY DAUGHTER!"

"CHILL! BAYLEE'S JUST 4 MONTHS OLD!"

"ANGEL'S ONLY 3 DAYS OLD!" Stephanie took Baylee and walked out of the house.

"Dom, calm down, she's fine now," I said rubbing his back.

"Okay...I don't want anyone hurting her..." he said sadly, looking at Angel.

"You won't let anyone hurt her, I know you won't," I replied.

The results came back in and sure enough, Baylee isn't Dom's. He felt so stupid he practically wanted to kill himself.

"Why did you do this?" he asked. We were all sitting in the living room, I was sitting next to Dom while Mia held Angel because I didn't trust myself with her, Stephanie could attack me any second.

"Why do you think? For YOU! Dom, for YOU! If Letty didn't come along and take you from me then all this wouldn't have happened! You're the perfect guy, a FAMILY man! I never liked Letty, she was always the best in class, I'm sick of her! Who do you think make Letty fall down the stairs? My brother helped me change the paternity test, okay? Ugh, you people are so stupid." she said angrily.

"YOU WHAT?!" I hollered angrily. Angel started crying so Mia had to take her outside. Brian walking in.

"So, who do you guys want to bring in?"

"HER!" we all said as we pointed to Stephanie. Her brother was already arrested with the help of Brian. I took the recorder I hid under the pillow out and played it. Brian put cuffed her hands. Baylee was staying at Stephanie's parents. He took Stephanie's out of the house as I sighed in relief.

"We're safe now, I love you Letty," Dom said caressing my face lovingly.

"I love you too."

**FIN**

Thank you for reading guys! A new story would be posted very soon, I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know if you want a sequel to this or give me any story ideas!

CrazyPurpleKitten.


End file.
